Super Mario Adventure
Super Mario Adventure is a Mario game. Story It was Princess Peach's birthday! Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were all attending the great party. But then, Bowser attacked! He had invaded the kingdom of the stars in the grand Star Haven and stolen all the Power Stars! With their power, he was easily able to kidnap Peach and blast the others away from the castle. Now Mario and Luigi have to recover all the Power Stars, make their way to Star Haven, and stop Bowser once again. Characters Playable Characters * Mario: The only character available from the start. Mario has all-around stats in general, and can be used effectively by pretty much any player. * Luigi: Unlocked by completing the mission "Busting King Boo". Luigi jumps higher and runs faster than Mario, but his controls are slipperier. * Yoshi: Can be ridden by finding a Yoshi Egg. Yoshi can eat enemies, make eggs, Flutter Jump, and use power-ups that Mario and Luigi can't, Supporting Characters * Peach: As usual, the game's damsel in distress. Peach was having a birthday party when she was kidnapped by the evil Bowser, and Mario and Luigi must rescue her and save Star Haven. * Toad: There are many Toads scattered around the land. Most are purely atmospheric, but three Toads give Mario a Power Star if he finds them. * Toadsworth: Although he's frantic about the princess, he knows that Mario and Luigi will rescue her. Thus, he hosts a mini-game house for when they need a break. * Eldstar: Appears once Mario/Luigi reaches Star Haven and urges him to collect enough Power Stars to reach and defeat Bowser. He also appears there after the game is beaten, congratulating the player. * Rosalina: Appears in Toad Town looking for Green Stars. Using the power of Green Stars, she can grant Mario one of several ten-letter cheat codes that do various things. Worlds Hub Worlds * Toad Town: A peaceful town, and the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Most extra features, such as the mini-game house and Rosalina's house, are located here. * Town Outskirts: A large area of land on the outside of town. Notable features include an expansive network of caves and Star Hill, the gateway to Star Haven. * Star Haven: The kingdom of the stars, taken over by Bowser, Star Haven is a beautiful land, but one false step sends Mario back to the Town Outskirts. Main Worlds * Bob-Omb Mountains: An expansive grassy plain with mountains. It would be very peaceful and serene, but the area was captured by the Bob-Ombs. * Sunshine Island: A tropical island with a small Pianta village. The area seems fairly simple, but beneath the island lies the lost ruins of Mushlantis. * Dry Dry Dunes: A scorching desert with ancient ruins. Excavations are ongoing, but the ruins hide some secrets that are best left untouched . . . * Crystal Cavern: A deep cavern full of crystals. Many Toads here mine in search of valuable ore, and some areas of the cave have flowing rivers. * Sweet Valley: A land made out of candy of all kinds. There are many different candy elements, from rivers of melted chocolate to lollipop flowers.